The Shadow of Love
by Stella Love Sunshine
Summary: Stella, a waitress who stays along with her friend Alice. She wants to be a fashion designer. She soon meets Brandon, a rich, spoiled guy who gets everything what he wants. Will he get the girl who he truly belongs with or he'll stuck with the girl who just love his money. Does a Blondie always get the guy who she wants? Stay tune to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Stella's P.O.V**

Finally it is the last order. I've been working like a donkey since last 9 hours. But I have no choice other than doing it after all I have to pay my fees.

"Waiter come here," a customer called me. I inwardly groaned.

"Here. Tell me Sir how can I help you," I asked politely. I didn't got an answer. I looked up to see what is taking HIM so long.

I saw a brunette guy with a blonde guy sitting, dressed in a formal suit talking about some business. I don't know why but I blushed up on seeing that brunette guy.

I mean see his muscles, chocolate brown eyes complimented by a tan skin. He must be having tons of girls running behind him to be his girlfriend.

"Hmm..we want two glass of wine, a plate of chilly chicken and two plates of pasta," the blonde guy said without even looking at me.

"Ok sir, your order will be ready within 5 mins," I said while staring at that brown haired guy. Stella control yourself. You don't even know him. I sighed and left the place.

"So tell me how was your order with those handsome guys?" My friend Alice asked with her famous smirk.

"Shut up and do your work," I said and rolled my eyes. "Awww you're blushing," she teased.

It took me my full strength not to punch her on her face after all she has helped me so much when I had no home to stay.

"Stella to EARTH," She waved her hands infront of my face. I nodded.

"Hurry up so that we can go home fast," She said excitedly. I laughed and left to give them their food.

I went to that table only to see that one more girl has joined them and that brunette guys hand are intertwined with hers.

I felt my blood boiling. wait, he's not even my boyfriend that I'm feeling jealous. I don't know why but I started feeling lonely.

"Sir your order," I said politely with the most beautiful smile plastered on my face. My smile captured those guys attention. WOW great achievement Stella. I praised myself.

"Thank You..uh-h," brunette guy said.

"Stella," I REPLIED.

"Oh thanks Stellzz," Brunette guy said. I blushed inwardly on the petname which he referred me as.

"Enjoy your dinner," I said and left the place. Finally, now at least I can go home. I quickly glanced at my watch...it was 11:15.

I sighed and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a simple yellow top which reached till my thighs. Over it I wore a white Shrug. Like other nineteen year old girls I don't like to expose my body much.

I barely even wear a dress which is above my knees. Many people call this foolishness but I CALL this being sensible.

"Stella, your customers are ready to give bill..Please collect it. I'm a bit busy right now," my co-worker said. I groaned,"WHY ME?".

"Cuz other people are busy. Now go," He shouted at me. Yep, I'm usually ill-treated by everyone because i'm quite shy. I nodded and went to collect bill, not in a mood to change back into my waitress dress.

"Here's your bill," The brunette guy said. I saw he was alone there. I offered him my magnificent smile and he repaid me by his super sexy smile.

"Thank You Sir. I hope you enjoyed your dinner," I thanked him and got ready to leave.

"My name is Brandon Shield. Call me Brandon and please don't call me 'SIR'.It sounds as if i'm a sixty year old grandpa," He said in his humorous voice.

I laughed "Okay Brandon. Have a safe drive". With that I left. I was blushing uncontrollably.

It feels so awesome when there is some person who doesn't bully or make fun of your job. You guys would be shocked when you'll get to know I have only two true

friends. One is Alice and other is John.

**How was this story guys? Tell me what you think after that I'll update the next chapter. **

**I actually enjoyed while writing. I hope its better than my other story- 'cupids mistake?' **

**Have a nice new year. :* **

**-Stella Love sunshine **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky P.O.V**

"Bro, what took ya so long?" I asked while raising my eyebrow. Man he took good 15 minutes to come out.

"I was talking to Stella," he answered.

"Who is Stella? Any photographer or director?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Did I said something funny?" I asked while opening the car.

"No, Stella is not any high profile person. Stella is the waitress who took our order. She told us. Don't ya remember," Brandon answered while getting into the car.

"Talking to a waitress? Don't low up your damn status," I said in my Its-A-Fact voice.

"I know," He said slightly annoyed.

"Where's Hannah? I need to talk to her about our engagement!"

"Don't know. But do you really want to marry her? It seems you're marrying her only for her looks," I asked. I can easily make out that she's not his true love.

"Of course. She's smart, funny, talented, confident, cute and hot. What else can I expect from a girl," He answered proudly.

I gave him an unconvinced look.

"So when are you deciding to fix the engagement?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Next month."

I shrugged and concentrated on driving.

**-Meanwhile with Stella- (No one's P.O.V)**

"So how was your talk with him? Did he gave you his number or a great tip?" Alice asked Stella excitedly.

"Nope. Let's go home now," Stella answered a bit annoyed by Alice.

"I can understand why...cuz you were wearing this dumb dress. You should have worn something sexy," She said while placing her hands on her hip.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Can we go now?" Stella asked.

Alice shrugged. We took a taxi. We reached home within forty minutes.

Their house was quite large for two people to live. It had black and white (like zebra design) designer walls with leather furniture. They both were quite rich..I mean their family was quite rich.

"Stella have you tried the nightgown which I gave you?" Alice asked. Stella shook her head while tying her hair into a bun.

"You better try it Solaria or else stay single throughout your bloody life," Alice scolded her.

"Okay-okay. But keep your bloody voice low," Stella in low but a stern voice.

"Hey! You copied my word," Alice complained.

"That's what bestiez do," Stella smirked while saying. They both started laughing until tears started flowing down from their eyes.

"I'll go and take some bath…I mean bloody bath," Stella joked while going to the bathroom.

**Meanwhile With Sky and Brandon**

**(No one's P.O.V)**

"Brandon I think something is wrong," Sky said.

"Stop the car right now before we get into some accident," Brandon ordered like a king.

"Well that's what I'm trying to do Bro," Sky said while panicking. Their car was about to bang on the wall when they decided to jump from the car. Luckily they only got few scratches only.

"For heaven's sake what happened to my brand new car," Sky mumble to himself. His car was the latest model of Audi after all what else do you expect from a business men like him.

"Don't give a damn about your car. Just tell me what we shall do now. Its 1:15 AM right now. I don't think we'll be able to find a taxi right now and our house is at least 8 km away from here," Brandon asked.

"Maybe for one night we shall stay here at someone's house," Sky suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Its 1:15, people would be sleeping right now. We can't disturb them during this hour," Brandon said coldly.

"Oh really? Then how come that house light is opened? Stop your childishness and let's go to that house," Sky said while pointing at a house.

They both marched to that house. They rang the bell. A raven haired girl opened the door. She was shocked to see them.

"MH-uh actually our car got crazy and banged itself to that wall so we um-you kn-"Sky was interrupted by Brandon, who rolled his eyes at his so called dumb best friend.

"Can we stay for a night?" Brandon asked with a pleading voice.

Raven haired girl shrugged and let them in.

"I'm Alice, nice to meet you," The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Brandon and he's Sky."

"Nice meeting you. Now let's come to the point. Tell me Brandon what you were talking about with Stella," Alice asked. Brandon and Sky gave her a shocked look.

"How do you know?" Brandon asked in confusion.

"Cuz I work there and I saw you talking to her," Alice answered.

"Oh. I was just telling her not to call me Sir," Brandon answered in his famous Brandon Style.

"May I use washroom?" Brandon asked politely.

"Nope. Stella is bathing in one bathroom. Other bathroom is her room bathroom which you cannot use without her permission and the last bathroom we have is mine and no one dare touches my bathroom.. Umm so either you can wait or can go to the bathroom where Stella is bathing. Maybe you can give her some company there," Alice teased him.

Brandon turned red on the thought of him and Stella together in a bathroom. Sky was laughing and patting his back.

"Shut up," Brandon barked.

"This lady is awesome," Sky said between his laughter.

Alice slightly blushed at his comment.

**With Stella (Stella's P.O.V)**

It's so relaxing to take bath in hot water. Today was really an exhausting day. But why can't I stop thinking about Brandon. He's so handsome. I wish I could be his girlfriend. It's the first time I'm having some feelings for someone. WAIT. I can't

love him. I ran away from my house just to achieve my goal. I left all those luxuries. Now I can't let any guy to ruin my dream. All boys are same. They just date one girl to have a nice time in bed then the next morning they're like 'I'm sorry but I

don't think we can continue our relationship.' I began to wipe myself. I realized that I forgot to bring my undergarments and my clothes. I already washed the garments which I was wearing right now. '_Damn! How can I be so silly,"_ I scolded myself

but then I realized there is no one else in the house except Alice so what the big deal in moving in a towel is. I praised myself. _"Good Job". _I wrapped the towel around myself. I left my clothes to dry in the bathroom only.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I heard the bathroom door opening. Thank god now I can at least go to bathroom.

"I think Stella is o-"Alice said but paused when she saw Stella in a TOWEL.

Sky and I turned to see what happened but regretted. WTF, is she out of her mind. We both were blushing madly.

She didn't noticed us. I cleared my throat which caught her attention. Now she was as red as me and Sky. She deserves to be.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

**Stella's P.O.V**

What the heck are they doing here? They saw me in a towel and now that Brandon has guts to say me Hey as if nothing happened.

"Hi Bran-uh" I said showing that I don't remember his name.

"Brandon." He said

"Oh."

"So"

"So?"

"Go change into your clothes," He screamed at me while covering his eyes. He turned as red as tomato.

This caused my embarrassment to disappear. I decided to tease him a bit.

"Nah. I'm enjoying like this more," I said playfully and sitting down on the couch between Sky AND Brandon.

I turned to see Alice who was frozen at her place.

Sky excused himself and ran to the kitchen followed by Alice.

I smirked at Brandon who was trying hard not to see my cleavage.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" I asked while pinching his cheeks as if he's a 2 year old boy.

This time it was his turn to smirk.

"Yeah," He said while looking at my breast.

"You're such a perv." I said while covering my upper body with my hands.

He laughed.

"I was just being truthful sunshine," he said with his goofy smile plastered on his adorable face.

I kicked him and got up from there. I went to my room. I was blushing a bit. Ok no lies. I was blushing madly. I could still hear Brandon's laugh.

**No one's **

"Are you guys done?" Alice shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Brandon said while laughing.

"Is Stella mad?" Sky asked.

"It's the first time she's doing something like this. She haven't even worn anything which is above her knees," Alice said while going to the living room.

Sky gave her an unconvinced look. "Believe it or not," Alice said.

"So bro how was your lonely time with Stella?" Sky teased Brandon. Brandon saw Stella coming downstairs so he decided to tease her.

"Awesome time. Her body so hot especially her…" Brandon said with his stupid smile, looking at Stella who was boiling with anger.

"I hate you," Stella snorted.

"Awe I love you too," Brandon continued teasing her.

"Idiot."

"Lunatic."

"Dumb."

"Ugly blondie with horrible coloured eyes."

He didn't realized that on hearing it how much hit had hurt Stella.

Stella was speechless. She felt an urge to cry but she couldn't cry in front of all of them. Stella gave him a death glare.

Everyone could make out that her eyes were filled with tears.

"Brandon apologize her," Sky whispered in his death serious voice.

"I'm not gonna apologize to a girl like her who is just a dumb-blonde waitress," Brandon said loudly but the last word he said in a very low voice.

But Stella heard everything. Stella wanted to slap him but she decided to spare him.

She ran upstairs with tears flowing down her eyes. Alice gave Brandon a death glare and ran behind Stella.

**A/N How was this chapter? I know Brandon acted like a pure bitch**. **PLZ Review. **


	3. A night with two Boys

_"Ugly blondie with horrible coloured eyes."_

_He didn't realized that on hearing it how much hit had hurt Stella._

_Stella was speechless. She felt an urge to cry but she couldn't cry in front of all of them. Stella gave him a death glare._

_Everyone could make out that her eyes were filled with tears._

_"Brandon apologize her," Sky whispered in his death serious voice._

_"I'm not gonna apologize to a girl like her who is just a dumb-blonde waitress," Brandon said loudly but the last word he said in a very low voice._

_But Stella heard everything. Stella wanted to slap him but she decided to spare him._

_She ran upstairs with tears flowing down her eyes. Alice gave Brandon a death glare and ran behind Stella._

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V <strong>

Stella ran to her bedroom with tears pouring down from her hazel orbs. Alice was trying to stop her. Stella locked her bedroom and hugged her brown teddy. She always do that whenever she's sad.

"Stella, open your door," Alice ordered. "You can't cry like a five year old or else you'll ruin all your mascara".

Stella laughed quietly. "I know you're laughing," Alice said.

'_God, how come she knows everything," _Stella thought.

"I'm your bestie that's why I know everything," Alice said while laughing.

'_That's getting too m__uch,' _Stella thought angrily.

"Stella open your door or else I'll show those two monkeys your photos in which you were dancing in your drunk state," Alice threatened her.

Stella quickly opened the door and pulled Alice inside. "Dare you not call them monkeys as they are worse than a monkey," Stella said.

Alice started laughing hysterically.

"I was serious," Stella said coldly. This made Alice laugh even harder.

Stella sighed.

**Sky's P.O.V**

"Brandon, stop being stubborn and go apologize her," I said.

"Nah..if you want to go then apologize yourself," He replied coolly.

"Fine," I said and went upstairs to apologize Stella on his behalf. Her house is really beautiful. I wonder how come a waitress can have this type of a house.

There's gotta be some big secret behind it.

I heard someone laughing so maybe they both are in that room.

I knocked the door. I heard Stella shouting,"I don't need your damn apology Bransern or whatever your name is."

"Mmm..its me Sky. Can come in?" I asked in a pleading voice. No one answered.

After few minutes the door opened and Alice ran out while saying 'you can talk to her'.

I took a deep breathe and marched inside. WOW. Her room is so beautiful..but too girly.

"Hey Stella. I just wanted to apologize," I said.

"Ahh. Its okay," She said while blushing.

"So all cool?" I asked while sitting beside her.

"Yup," She replied while staring at me in a weird manner.

I couldn't help but stare at her in return. I didn't realize that I began moving near her.

She blushed a bit and cleared her throat on purpose. "I'm so-r-ry," i stammered while replying.

_Holy Shit._ What a great impression I made.

"So tell me how many girlfriends do you have," She asked, placing her hands around my shoulders like a buddy.

"Only three," I replied while smirking.

"Only? Don't you think three girlfriends are more then only?" She asked. I laughed.

"What can I do if I'm too hot that girls can not resist me," I replied. She removed her arm from MY shoulder. She jumped from her bed to her study table.

"Studying huh?" I asked while lying down on her bed as if it was mine. Hehehe.. OK fine..I know Its not funny.

"Yup," she stated while reading her book.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V<strong>

Stella and Sky were unaware of that they were being spied by a tall, muscular brunette.

Soon Sky felt that he was being watched. "Brandon, is that you?" Sky asked.

"Yes, I just came here to apologize," brunette answered.

"Really!?" Stella asked, in an awe manner.

Brandon chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Stell. Sky, can you please excuse us for few minutes? " He asked.

Sky nodded and left the room.

"Say something more also. Only a word sorry won't work with me," Stella said and folded her hands.

"Hot then?" Brandon asked with a goofy smile.

Stella blushed.

"Don't blush more or else you'll look like a TOMATO," Brandon said.

"Shut up," Stella said and covered her face with her hands.

Brandon laughed. "Anyways, tell me something bout your family," He asked.

Stella nodded. Sadness was visible in her eyes.

"My parents are divorced. I don't have any siblings. My mom is a supermodel and my dad is a movie director. My parents always wanted me to be an actress. They used

to force me to be an actress. Sometimes I feel they always wanted to use me for their benefit. I've never been their first priority. That's why I ran away from the house

and I don't even regret for a minute also. The only thing they care is money, money and money only. I remember when I was five year old they didn't even bothered to

come for my birthday. I wanted to be a fashion designer. It had always been my dream..but my mom and dad used to think that its just a silly dream. i hate them so

much," Stella answered with tears forming in her eyes.

'_Wow, that's s__uch an emotional story. I wish I can do something for her. WAIT. Of course I can do it,' _Brandon thought.

He unintentionally pulled Stella into a hug. She was shocked..or even more then shocked. She slowly wrapped her hands around his neck.

After few minutes they broke their hug, blushing madly. They didn't even had courage to look at each other.

"Come with me tomorrow! I've gotta surprise for ya, sunshine," Brandon said and was ready to leave after what he did.

"Sunshine?" Stella asked in confusion.

"I think that nickname suits you so much," Brandon said with a smile.

"Of course it does," She said in sarcasm. "By the way, I won't be able to come. I've to drop Alice to the airport. She's going to Canada for her studies," Stella added.

"Really she's going away?" Brandon asked happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Stella asked angrily or_ maybe_ in jealousy.

"Cuz that girl of yours is so damn irritating. I wanted to go to washroom and I asked if I can go and she said 'either I have to wait or I can join you in your bath to give

you some company,' Brandon said with a hint of redness on his cheeks.

**To be continued..**

**Finally done! how was it? I enjoyed writing this chapter. ^_^ Thanks for yo****ur lovely reviews :* **


End file.
